Imladris
Weaponmaster.jpg Soldiers.1.jpg SoldiersHA.jpg Knights.jpg ElrondArmor.jpg Game 2014-12-17 19-51-33-837.jpg imladris base.jpg dunedain outpost.jpg imladris catapult.jpg Imladris fortress has a walkable ring of walls with several extension functions. Within the fortress are 7 building plots available, outside of the fortress exists the possibility to build two unique defense buildings. The Citadel provides important functions and can be expanded with various fields of study. On camp maps Imladris has a ring of walls with a simple output. The tactics of this faction depend on powerful but low predominant in number of units. The troops sizes are smaller than in other factions. On settlements the Elves of Lindon and Dunedain of the North can be recruited. Strategic Points Castle Rivendell is protected by a imposing fortress, that can be armed with healing fountains, towers and side gates at various building slots. The gate can on each side be upgraded with floodgates to blow nearby enemies away. The whole game principle of the faction is focused on the buildable library, which collects knowledge during the game. By doing so it is provided with new fields of study and Lore-Master. As the game progresses and more knowledge is collected the variety of the faction grows. Units can use new skills or formations and improve already upgraded blades and arrows even further. Camp The Rivendell Camp is similar to the Gondor Camp where the camp has on exit and is surrounded by thin walls. The camp can be equipped with four towers for defense and apart from that has access to the same buildings and abilities as the fortress. Outpost Apart from the regular outpost Rivendell can build a Dunedain outpost which be upgraded similarly to the Ered Luin Lake-town or Erebor's Dale. They can be upgraded with a food tent to produce resource, a tower which fires arrows at nearby enemies, a barrack to recruit dunedain troops and a healing tent which heals nearby troops. You can also recruit the hero Halbarad Settlement On the settlements Rivendell can build a Rivendell Farm to produce resources and reduce calvary costs, a hobbit farm to reduce dunedain costs which is protected by hobbits and a Lindon tower to recruit Cirdan and Lindon Warriors Buildings Units Naval Units Heroes Gildor Gildor was a Noldor elf who met Frodo Baggins in the Shire. After hearing of the Black Riders, he allowed Frodo, Sam and Pippin to spend a night in the Elves' company. Arwen Arwen is the daughter of Elrond and Celebrian. During the Thrid Age, she loved Aragorn (a man) and chose a mortal life with him in Middle-earth rather than join her father in the Undying Lands. The Twins Elladan and Elrohir were the Sons of Elrond during the Third Age. They were known for the close friendship with the Dunedain of the North and joined the Grey Company as they journeyed to Gondor during the War of the Ring. Glorfindel Glorfindel was once a Lord of Gondolin during the First Age of Middle-earth. He was killed by the Lord of the Balrogs during the Fall of Gondolin, but he was sent back to Middle-earth in the Second Age by the Valar. Elrond Elrond Halfelven was the Lord of Rivendell during the Second and Third Ages of Middle-earth. He fostered the Heirs of Isildur in their exile and his home was a place of rest and counsel. He was a member of the White Council and assisted both the Fellowship of the Ring and the Company of Thorin Oakenshield. Halbarad Halbarad was one of the Dunedain Rangers who guarded the Shire in the Third Age. During the War of the Ring, he led 30 of the Grey Company (as well as the Sons of Elrond) to Gondor, where he was killed in the Battle of the Pelennor Fields. Cirdan Cirdan was a Telerian shipwright who lived in Lindon. He was one of the oldest living beings in Middle-earth and was a guardian of the Elven Ring Narya, which he gave to Gandalf. Cirdan prepared the ship that sent the Ring-bearers into the West at the start of the Fourth Age. Tom Bombadil Tom Bombadil was an enigmatic being that lived in the Old Forest next to the Barrow-downs with his wife Goldberry. He helped the Hobbits on the journey to Bree. It is unknown what he is. However, he is known to be incredibly powerful and was unaffected by any of the Ring's powers. Gwaihir Gwaihir, also known as Gwaihir the Windlord, was the greatest of the Great Eagles during the Third Age. He is best known for his deeds during the events of The Hobbit and the War of the Ring. Gil-galad Gil-galad was the Last High King of the Noldor and ruled from Lindon during the Second Age of Middle-earth. He formed the Last Alliance of Men and Elves with Elendil and led the attack on Mordor. It was here that he was killed in combat with Sauron. He was entrusted with the Vilya (Ring of Air) and Narya (Ring of Fire), which he gave to Elrond and Cirdan, respectively. Elendil Elendil the Tall was the First High King of Gondor and Arnor after the Faithful fled from the Downfall of Numenor. He joined Gil-galad in the Last Alliance and was killed by Sauron on the slopes of Mount Doom. Isildur Isildur was the eldest son of Elendil and ruled Gondor with his brother Anarion. On the slopes of Mount Doom, he cut the Ring from Sauron's hand but refused to destroy it, allowing evil to endure. On the road to the North, Isildur, his men and all but one of his sons were ambushed and slain by orcs at Gladden Fields. It was here that the Ring was lost. Anarion Anarion was the youngest son of Elendil and ruled Gondor with his brother Isildur. He was killed by a stone cast from Barad-dur during its siege. The rule of Gondor was later continued by his heirs. Sub-Factions Lindon On settlement plots, the player can build a Lindon Watchtower that can fire arrows at enemies. From here, Cirdan and Lindon Guardians can be recruited. The Palantir of Elostrian can also be used. Hobbits On settlement plots, the player can build Hobbit farms. These produce resources and will reduce the cost of Dunedain. The farm will be protected by Hobbit Sherrifs, with more Sherrifs protecting it as the building levels up. Dunedain On outposts, the player can build a Dunedain Outpost. This can be upgraded in a similar way to Dale and Laketown. Upgrades include a hospital tent to heal units, a tower, a storage tent to increase command points, and a tent that allows recruitment. Halbarad, Dunedain Swordsmen, Spearmen, Archers and battering rams can all be recruited here. Spellbook Upgrades Strategy Category:Good Faction Category:Imladris Category:Elves Category:Playable Faction